The Talent Scout
by rockgoddess87
Summary: Oneshot thingy! Its Naruto & baseball mixed together. Trying to test pairings for new fic. Tell me what you think. Flames are funny!


Ok…. um…I know that I was supposed to update Xana's Ally but I'm doing this instead… this is a little one-shot to test some pairings that may be in my brand new story…. So…yeah…here we go…

DISCLAIMER: if u think I own Code Lyoko then how could I own Naruto at the same time? I can't be a Japanese guy and a French guy at the same time…I'm not even a guy! ...Anyway to make a long story short I don't own either of these wonderful creations.

DEDICATION: I'm dedicating this to Marta cause it was her b-day when I started writing this! Yay Marta! And she's the one who got me into Naruto in the 1st place so…. yeah….

Ok this is the last author's note for a bit I promise…. this is kinda weird cause it's the Naruto characters playing baseball…unfortunately for me… I play softball and the rules for softball are different…. so if there's any mistakes with the softball rules applied to baseball…deal with it…. oh yeah and I made up the whole other team but yes I'm almost positive they will be in the new fanfiction… last thing its in Sasuke's POV sometimes. U don't like Sasuke? I don't care. Also I'm Sakura bashing sometimes during this…. I'm sorry! Really I am! Its not totally my fault I have a low opinion of her, every one around my is Sakura prejudice! Also I think she should've done more to stop Sasuke from leaving but we'll leave this discussion for another day. Ok! On to the story thingy…

SASUKE'S POV

It was hot. No, it was more than hot. It was the devils oven. I swear it must have been at least 110 in the shade.

Non-the-less my team had been scheduled for a game this afternoon. I didn't know who we were playing against, just that we had a game. I'll ask Kakashi when I get there. I walked along, sort of daydreaming, rather unaware of my surroundings.

"Oy! Sasuke bastard!" I heard a cheery voice shout from behind me. I glanced back it was Naruto, retarded, happy idiot. He jogged a bit and caught up with me. I didn't walk faster to get away from him today since as captain it was my job to get everybody to the field on time. Damn Kakashi for choosing me.

Next to join us would probably be Sakura since she lived on the same block as us, that is if she could be pulled away from her hair for the couple hours it takes to play a game of baseball.

"Oh, Sasuke kun!" Speak of the devil. Just when I was positive that the uniforms couldn't be made feminine. I thought wrong. Sakura always manages and then she convinces all the other girls on the team to look like that as well.

At least she hadn't managed to get a pink one, Kakashi hadn't allowed her to convince her that the girls should have pink uniforms instead of the red. We had decided not to wear the baseball pants but black shorts instead and she had rolled hers at the top so they were short shorts. She had rolled up the sleeves of the red jersey and unbuttoned the 3 buttons on the front. Her pink hair was down under her baseball cap, her bangs in her face. Simply pathetic.

Naruto had got his shorts like 3 sizes too big so they were downbelow his knees. He was practically covered in band aids. Clumsy git. His cap was on backwards. Was I the only one who was wearing the uniform correctly? Whatever, I don't care.

Next we walked through the neighborhood that most of our players lived in. First stop, Hyuuga mansion. Neji and Hinata were standing there at the gate, waiting for us. Neji as usual was looking bored and was leaning on the gate while Hinata was looking nervous, hands clasped, eyes to the ground. She glanced up when she heard us coming, it was impossible not to hear us with the way Naruto and Sakura were shouting at each other, anyway as soon as she saw Naruto she looked even more nervous, if that's even possible. Geez they've been together for what, 3 months now and she still likes him. I glanced at Naruto; I just don't know how she does it…

Naruto stopped arguing long enough to put his arm around her and kiss her cheek, saying, "hey babe." Hinata automatically went beet red.

Neji looked at Naruto sternly. Naruto gulped. "If she has a heart attack her father will blame me so take it easy will you?" Naruto glanced at the mansion. "Yeah that one." Neji said a bit of a smile pulling at his mouth at the expression on Naruto's face.

Sakura chose this moment to add the sarcastic comment, "well, Naruto's not scared."

This comment was followed by the usual, "hey what's that supposed to mean?" And then the fight resumed. I rolled my eyes. Hinata was stuttering softly, trying to get them to stop. No use really. Then she noticed that Naruto's arm was still around her waist. She fell silent, slowly going redder and redder. Naruto was oblivious, of course.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day…er…game…. thingy. (A/N yes I know. Slightly Katie-ish there but oh well).

NITESH POV (Nitesh is an OC…you'll have to deal)

She was there waiting for me when I arrived at the field. I walked to the dugout where she was leaning against the fence lightly hauling my heavy equipment back with me.

Her skin was porcelain while her hair was dark bluish black and waist length, pulled into a low ponytail but with bangs framing her face. She wasn't bulky with strength but when she moved in her graceful way you could see the muscles rippling beneath her skin. The black uniform hugged her curves and contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

"Hey Haka," I said. She looked at me with eyes the color of pearls but with startling violet pupils with a curious design set into them, smiling in greeting...well not smiling exactly, mostly she just thought about smiling and this was one of those times.

I set my bag on the bench and hurriedly extracted items and strapped them on. She watched me silently with intelligent eyes, looking rather bored. I noticed the slight bulge where I knew bandages were wrapped tightly around her abdomen. She had broken 3 ribs 2 weeks ago. She won't tell anyone how…

"You're going to play today then," I said. It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Of course she was playing. She would have played before but our games got rained out the past couple of weeks.

She nodded; inclining her head about a half-inch, then went back to gazing at the field. It was hard to read her expression. Her face was pretty much blank…except for her eyes. They flickered with a knowledge I'd never seen in anyone before I met her. I noticed a new bandage around her forearm.

"What happened," I asked gesturing to the bandage.

She looked at the bandage on her arm…she looked…bored…no more…unsurprised…like she was used to seeing things like that…

"I…fell…" she said, her voice naturally soft but serious. The kind of voice that even though it isn't loud when she speaks everyone listens. Not that she needs that. She says so little that everyone always listens to the few things she does say.

She hesitated when she gave her explanation…not like she was lying but more like she wasn't telling the whole story…

I had all my gear on by now. "Ok, lets get started."

She stepped to the pitchers mound and I took my place behind the base. I squatted. She put the ball in her hand and put her hand in her glove. She leaned back and I could see her wince from the pain in her ribs. I held my glove in position. She wound up and threw the ball. It flew down the middle at a high speed and smacked into my glove making my palm smart.

The coach had clocked her once and her fastball was around 55 mph. By the end of the game my palm would be an angry red from the ball hitting it hard again and again. It used to make my hand get cut and bleed but I had stuffed some cloth in the front of my glove to make the impact easier and I had developed a callous. Haka always apologized at the end of the games for it, even though I told her to stop, it wasn't her fault really.

I threw the ball back to her. She caught and wound up again. I made the motions for different pitches underneath my glove with my ungloved hand. She nodded at the 1st one, a relatively easy pitch, an inside fastball. She impatiently brushed her bangs away from her eyes, wound up and released. There was no wince this time, I guess she was getting used to it.

Soon the rest of our team and our coach would arrive, then the other team.

It was hot.I could feel the sweat start to prickle the skin on the back of my neck.I threw the ball back to Haka, just a couple more pitches and she'd be done warming up and i could take all this padding off and rest a bit before the game.

Ok I wanted to make this a one-shot but honest to god I cant just sit and write it all I feel the need to make chapters. Urgh. I'm going insane. I should probably be typing Xana's Ally but honestly I'm getting kind of bored with it so I'm not writing anymore of it for a bit. However I still type it probably cause that's pretty much mindless drone work. So review and tell me if the beginning is any good cause if its not I'll just delete it and start again. At this point I could care less.


End file.
